As known, the use of bicycles as a means of transport for any category of people is very frequent.
The use of the bicycles is particularly common especially, but not exclusively, for the youth both for transporting people and fun.
In particular, youths, especially boys, preferably use bicycles, such as for example mountain bikes, without baskets, luggage carrier and other object carriers.
In the absence of baskets and luggage carriers it is difficult and dangerous, especially for children and youths, to carry voluminous objects like balls, such as for example footballs, basketballs, volleyballs, rugby balls or the like, in that the rounded shape of the same is difficult to grip and hold firmly.
In particular in absence of a luggage carrier one is forced to carry the ball either, in a bag, for example paper bag, hung on the handlebar of the bicycle with the possibility that it interferes with the rotating wheels, or in one hand thus not using the handlebar and brakes safely with both hands.
However, in this context, the bicycle is more difficult to maneuver and definitely more difficult.
In addition, even the use of supports fixed to the bicycles, like baskets or luggage carrier is not always suitable to transporting balls with a bicycle, in that, due to portholes or unevenness of the ground, the ball is subject to stresses that may cause it to bounce and dangerously exit from the support during the motion of the bicycle.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art, through a simple, rational and inexpensive solution.
The objects are attained by the characteristics of the invention outlined in the independent claim. The dependent claims outline preferred and/or particularly advantageous aspects of the invention.